Through The Looking Glass
by CalypsoSunn
Summary: Toris always believed that Feliks had allowed Ivan to take him that night because he was too lazy to help, and Toris has been angry at him ever since. But what happens when he enters the nation's dream and finds out all he believed was a lie? First attempt at a oneshot


Toris was in the kitchen with Eduard when the sound of the door opening caught their attention. They immediately jumped up and walked quickly to the entrance to greet Ivan, as was custom. However, when the two reached the door, Toris was surprised to see the nation was not alone; he was carrying another nation, apparently unconscious, in his arms.

"Hello!" Ivan greeted with a smile on his face. He turned toward the two, and Toris could now see who Russia carried.

Feliks.

Upon first seeing him, Toris immediately became worried for the country. What was he doing here? Was he okay? But within a few seconds, his emotions quickly turned to anger. No. he didn't care what had happened, and why should he? The blonde had left him to be taken by Russia, so why should he care about his current condition?

"I brought someone else to live with us!" Ivan continued, pulling the Lithuanian from his thoughts. "Poland will be staying here now."

Before Toris could react, Ivan dumped the blonde into the nation's arms. Toris stumbled back but quickly regained his balance, noticing how light Poland was. He bit his lip with worry but caught himself quickly, putting on a stoic face instead.

H_is condition is none of my concern,_ he told himself sternly, staring at Russia for his instructions of what to do with him.

"Bring him to one of the guest bedrooms," Ivan told him as he gave his jacket to Eduard. "Then you may go back to doing your chores!"

"Yes, sir" he answered quietly, and he turned around to move up the stairs. He grit his teeth, angry that it was his duty to bring Feliks upstairs. He really didn't want anything to do with him, and the Russian knew it. He predicted the Russian would be making him do much around Poland, and he was already dreading it.

He pushed open the door to the guest bedroom and dumped the blonde on the bed. He turned to walk out when his conscience forced him to turn around. He looked at how pathetic and weak Feliks looked. His skin was as pale as a ghost, he was frail, and he was covered in bruises and gashes. With a sigh, he walked back to the bed and tucked the nation under the covers.

_There,_ he thought angrily as he turned and walked out of the room. _I hope you're happy Feliks._

He made his way back down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to go back to washing the dishes. Eduard was already there waiting for him, and he gave Toris a sympathetic look. The Lithuanian ignored him and stuck his hands in the sink, already beginning to scrub the dishes. Estonia looked to Toris again looking as if he was going to say something but decided against it. Eduard sighed and went back to focusing on drying what Toris finished cleaning.

Lithuania scrubbed the dishes vigorously due to his anger at Russia and Poland. _Why did Ivan have to bring him here? _He thought furiously as he finished with the last plate. I_ don't even want to be near Feliks. I can't-_

"Toris, are you alright?" Eduard asked him, pulling the nation from his thoughts. The brunette looked up from the sink to stare at the Estonian.

"Of course," he responded, trying to keep his emotion out of his voice. However, Eduard noticed it, and looked to the nation curiously.

"Look," he started, putting down the dishrag he had been holding. "I know you really hate Ivan right now, and I know you are already very upset with Feliks, but don't let it get to you. Maybe you guys can talk things out, and maybe some of your anger will go away."

Toris sighed. "Yeah, maybe," he said although he didn't really mean it. He wasn't going to talk to Poland. Period. It wouldn't solve anything; the blonde was as dense as a rock. He wouldn't care about what Toris had to say, so why even bother?

Estonia opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by the sound of Russia's voice.

"Toris!" he called out from his study. "Come here!"

The nation sighed again and looked to Eduard. "I'll be back in a little bit."

He walked out of the room and into Ivan's study, standing in front of his desk to face him.

"Toris, I need you to go bring a wet cloth to Poland because I noticed he had a fever earlier. I don't want him to be unconscious for too long! He needs to get into the swing of things here, and he can't do that if he's in bed for a long time, da?"

_Of course he would want me to do it,_ the brunette thought to himself, irritated.

"Sure," he responded out loud, turning to exit the room.

"Thank you!" the Russian called out from behind him.

Toris walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet, running it under cool water. He then walked out of the kitchen and began to ascend up the stairs, all the while thinking things like, _Why does it have to be me?, _and, _at least he's unconscious._

He entered the guest room where Feliks was and quickly made his way to the side of the bed. He stared at the nation, noticing how pitiful he looked. For a second, he caught himself thinking that the nation didn't deserve this, that Feliks had fought hard, yet he was still screwed over in the end.

Then the Lithuanian scowled. _Shut up,_ he thought to himself furiously. H_e does deserve it._

He placed the washcloth on the blonde's forehead hastily so he could leave right after, but all of a sudden his vision started to blur. He felt dizzy and shut his eyes briefly. However, once he did this, he found he was no longer in the guest bedroom anymore. He looked around confused, seeing as he was on a snowy path on a cloudy day. He looked down the path and saw two figures lying on the ground while another stood above them.

Toris's blood ran cold. _This is a dream. I've entered Poland's dream._

The two figures were Feliks and himself, and Ivan was the one cheering above them. Ivan grabbed the Lithuanian and threw him over his shoulder, starting to walk away. Toris watched his figure cry out for Feliks's help, but the nation only laughed and stayed where he was.

Lithuania became furious all over again by watching this. Why was his friend dreaming this? Was it his guilty conscious that was causing him to see it again? He shook his head, about to turn around and figure out how to exit his dream when a movement from the ground stopped him. Slowly, he turned back around to see Poland trying to stand up. He watched with a confused expression, wondering what the nation was doing.

Feliks got up to one knee and slowly pulled a gun out from his back pocket, causing Toris's eyes to widen in surprise. He noticed a large amount of blood pouring from the nation's chest. Toris covered his mouth, unaware that his friend had gotten injured in the fight. Was that why he hadn't gotten up to help him?

"You're not getting away with this," the blonde hissed to himself, referring to Russia, and he stumbled to a stand. Suddenly, he gasped in pain and placed his hand over the wound in his chest. He grit his teeth in an attempt to overcome and ignore the pain and started moving as quickly as he could in the direction Ivan had went. However, he had only moved about fifteen feet when he collapsed to the ground again. The gun went skittering off in front of him, but he paid no attention. Feliks bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He looked down to his wound again and noticed how badly he had actually been hurt.

Toris watched all this form the distance with a sick feeling in his chest. He was now the one that felt guilty. His friend had tried helping him, but he couldn't reach Ivan due to an injury he received while they fought. Toris had been a jerk to him and hadn't talked to Feliks in so long because of what he believed was Feliks's ignorance. How could he have been so wrong?

"I'm sorry Toris," the blonde whispered as he slowly began to lose consciousness from blood loss. He tried one more time to stand but failed in his attempt. He collapsed onto the ground, finally losing consciousness.

Lithuania blinked his eyes several times, finding himself on the floor of the guest room next to Feliks's bed. The events of the dream were ever so present in his mind, and the nation quickly stood up and moved to his friend's side. He grabbed his cold hand and bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry Feliks," he said in a choked voice. "I'm so sorry I never listened to you, I'm so, so, so, sorry!"

A few stray tears made his way down his face, and he wiped them away with the back of his hand has he continued to stare at the unconscious nation. He felt so bad at that moment. Poland couldn't even hear his pleas right then, and who knew when he would wake up? It could be weeks for the blonde to finally regain consciousness, and Toris was already being torn apart with guilt. He bit his lip again and squeezed his eyes shut.

How could he have been so ignorant? How could he have been so nasty to what was once his best friend just because he wouldn't listen to his side of the story?

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Feliks. He looked at how frail the nation was, how weak he was. It hurt him so much to see him like that. The blonde really was a fighter, and he didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry," Toris whispered again, even though he knew his friend couldn't hear him.

"Toris, come downstairs now!" Ivan's voice rang out from downstairs.

The brunette bit his lip and took once last look at the unconscious country. He was about to ungrasp his hand so he could leave when he felt a slight pressure on his hand, and he looked down in surprise to see Feliks squeeze his hand ever so slightly.

Toris's eyes widened. So had he heard him after all? Was this Poland's sign saying he forgave him?

Lithuania watched his face for several moments longer, waiting to see if anything else would happen. However, Russia's voice rang out from below again, and Toris was forced to tear himself away from his friend.

"I'll be back," he said softly, just in case Feliks could hear him, and he started walking toward the door. He opened it up and was about to exit when he heard a voice from inside the room.

A barely audible "thanks" was muttered from the still unconscious Feliks, causing the slightest smile to form on the Lithuanian's face. Whether the nation had been continuing to dream or not, it made Toris feel somewhat better. He left the room and shut the door as softly as he could and began to descend down the stairs.

He had done a terrible thing to his friend, and maybe nothing could really make up for it. But he knew that somehow Feliks would find it in his heart to forgive his friend.

Perhaps he already had.

* * *

**Note to self: learn how to end a story.**

**Anyways...first attempt at a oneshot. I mean...it pretty much sucks. But I tried, right?**

**Tell me what you guys think, thanks for reading :-)**


End file.
